


Influencing Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker has it all figured out.  For kasiopeia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influencing Friends

Hardison peered over Parker's shoulder. "Whatcha reading?"

"It is called How to Influence Friends and Win People," Parker informed him. "It is very illuminating."

He chuckled. "I think you have the title backwards."

"No, that's another book. I already have friends. Like you. But you are all very stubborn, which I know because Nate says so all the time, and herding everyone is like herding cats that have just been through the laundry machine, which I know because Eliot says so all the time."

Hardison looked slightly bewildered. "And the 'winning people' part?"

"Money, of course. What else?"

"Of course."


End file.
